


Girl’s Night

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: hlh_shortcuts, F/F, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda and Rebecca go to a party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl’s Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carenejeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carenejeans/gifts).



> This story owes a good deal to Auberus and her most excellent Amanda. Thank you so very much!
> 
> Originally posted here: http://community.livejournal.com/hlh_shortcuts/50891.html

* * *

The woman’s outfit was innocent enough at first glance, certainly in that festive and erotically elaborate company: trim shorts and a tank, both in a rich, dark red, with a hint of black peeking out at the neck. It was when Amanda realized that her nipples were peaked and hard under the thin cloth, that the black was a harness holding her breasts high and snug that her breath caught. Not so innocent after all. A closer look revealed the shorts to be men’s boxer-briefs, hugging her curves provocatively. The woman’s companion - deliciously buxom in a blue ensemble - had one black-gloved hand resting lovingly and possessively at the small of her back. She moved with an extra awareness of her hips under that hand, and a matching harness decorated her waist, traversed her mound, her crack, though whether front or back or both were filled, as was obvious to Amanda’s educated eye she most pleasurably and effectively was, Amanda could not quite say.

Rebecca came up behind her as she was admiring, speaking appreciatively and low in Amanda’s ear, “Oh, very pretty. Very pretty indeed.” Rebecca’s hand cupped her breast, found her own stiff nipple, pinching it gently through the silk of her dress. Amanda shivered, pressing into the hand, her hips rolling back into the welcoming cradle of Rebecca’s. “Is that what you want, my sweet? It can most certainly be arranged. This is, after all, a play party.” Amanda did want. She was hot and wet and and oh, so needing Rebecca’s masterful, delicious touch. Rebecca’s hand on a dildo, a harness, a plug, pressing her down, making her feel _everything_ , filled and fucked and loved and held safe by someone who knew exactly what there was for her to feel and how to make her feel it.

“Yes,” Amanda breathed. “Oh yes please.”

“It will be my pleasure.” Rebecca pulled her close, her lips a caress against the curve of Amanda’s ear, sending happy tingles racing under her skin. “Let’s get you dressed more … appropriately, then, shall we?”

Amanda shivered in happy anticipation.  


* * *

  


Later, Amanda arched and writhed and moaned under Rebecca’s sweetly ruthless mouth on her aching clit, deliciously tormented by the slick glass bulk stretching her ass wide, filling her deep, bumps pressing in all kinds of interesting places. Feeling it go in twisting slow and smooth and huge in Rebecca’s hand had been amazing. Now Rebecca’s fingers were setting her aflame everywhere they touched, and Amanda hardly knew when she had felt happier, safer or more loved. Duncan was a dear, and certainly loved her, but Rebecca was something special. Rebecca’s clever fingers were teasing her other opening, dipping in and spreading her open, Rebecca’s tongue lapping at her eager wetness, provoking Amanda to gasps and whimpers and driving her to clenching, shuddering orgasm that seemed to last for hours, shocking and sparking through every part of her. Rebecca held her through it, never entirely letting up, touching off fresh waves of sensation with kisses, caresses, touches: sucking a nipple, twisting the plug, licking up Amanda’s neck and devouring her mouth. When Amanda buried her face between Rebecca’s breasts and pulled Rebecca’s hips so that their wet clits could kiss and slide and rub together, she felt Rebecca gasp and come as well, rocking and pulsing against her.

They lay tangled together for long moments, enjoying the aftershocks, the release of all tension, the comfort and familiar closeness. Even the plug felt like a friend, not a strangeness, and when Rebecca moved to slide it out, Amanda found her muscles tightening around it, not ready to have it gone just yet. “No,” she said, shivering a little.

Rebecca smiled and settled it back in, making Amanda wiggle and moan again. “Like that, do you? Little minx.” She gathered Amanda close, “I like it too.” Her hands made slow, caressing patterns on Amanda’s cheeks.

Amanda chuckled and murmured with drowsy pleasure. “Do you suppose,” she said, snuggling closer, twining her fingers in Rebecca’s red-gold hair, “that Red and her Lady have had as good a time? I hope so.”

“I hope so too,” said Rebecca, pulling the coverlet up over both of them.

Before she quite fell asleep, Amanda tightened her arms around Rebecca’s waist and sent a little, silent thanks to the Universe for everything, but especially for Rebecca. It wasn’t cheating when the good guys won, the gem preserved, the brand snatched from the burning. And Luther was no loss. Certainly not when measured against love.

* * *


End file.
